I Call it: The Jerk Theory
by 7PenguinPrincess7
Summary: Natsu is a jerk. Having no respect for the girls he dates, he dumps them and quickly moves to the next whenever he pleases. But after meeting Lucy, will he be able to keep his jerk status? AU
1. Chapter 1

**I've been reading a lot of fanfics about Natsu being in a band and then this idea popped in my head. **

**I obviously don't own Fairy Tail and I never will.**

"It's simple, girls like it when you act like a jerk." Natsu was explaining to Romeo, who was diligently writing down every word he was saying. "If you're nice to them they're more likely to dump or cheat on you. Girls like dating jerks."

"Are you sure you should be telling that to a freshmen? We really don't want another you." Gray called from the back, setting up his black electric guitar.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Natsu said into his mic.

"Are you sure, Natsu?" Romeo asked nervously.

"I'm positive." Natsu answered, smirking. "I like to call it 'The Jerk Theory'."

"Loke, Gajeel, hurry up, you're on in 5." Jellal yelled at the boys, who were lazily sitting on the back of the stage drinking.

Loke sat behind his drum set and started playing the beat to the first song they were playing.

Gajeel grumbled a bit but got up and did a quick sound check on his base.

Natsu, Gray, Loke, and Gajeel were in a band they were called Fairy Tail. They were famous throughout their school but were still working on getting known by music producers. Jellal was their manager. They started their band during their freshmen year, and now they're juniors.

Crowds of people started to flood inside the building. Once all the seats were full. The boys began playing.

.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:.

Once they finished playing, Natsu and the boys left through the back. Fairy tail was allowed to play on the stage in their school theater, but only on Fridays during lunch. So they still had to make it to class.

While exiting the theater, Natsu noticed a girl with shoulder length blonde hair was past him, holding a couple of books in her slender arms. Natsu stared at the girl as she walked away, not noticing himself drooling. She was _sexy_.

Natsu spent the rest of his day thinking about the gorgeous blonde he had seen earlier. Daydreaming, wondering when he might see her again.

"She was so fucking sexy." Natsu said to his band mates as they were stuffing their faces in pizza. "How could guys not see her after we left the stage?"

"Asshole, we were trying to get our equipment from the stage. Maybe you should help us next time instead of staring at random girls." Gray retorted.

"What are you talking about? I did help."

"The only thing you picked up was the mic." Gray glared at the pink haired boy. Natsu simply grinned back.

"I still helped."

"Hey Natsu, how come you don't have a girlfriend?" Romeo asked him. Romeo had sort of become Natsu's sidekick. He was always with him. "You always tell me about your 'Jerk Theory' so why don't you have one?"

"I don't need one." Natsu answered, nonchalantly.

"More like he can't stay with the same girl for more than a week." Loke started. "He just randomly goes on dates with girls. He'll never have a steady girlfriend."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Natsu yelled.

"Exactly what I said, idiot." Loke said. "You really shouldn't take advice from him, Romeo. He's the only one here who isn't in a relationship."

"Even if he got one, he wouldn't be able to keep her for long." Gajeel added.

What Loke had said was true. The other members of Fairy Tail were dating. Loke was happily dating Aries. Gray was with Juvia, who had literally begged him to go out with her. Even Gajeel was dating, though it was the last person you'd expect to see him with, Levy.

"So what? Girls love me. Why tie myself to one?" Natsu said casually, while grabbing some more pizza. "Either way I'm still gonna get me a date with blondie."

**That's it for chapter 1. Sorry it's pretty short. **  
**Sooo tell me, did you like it? Hate it? (if you hated it please tell me why -_-" I just want to improve.)**

**Constructive criticism please? **

**And I hope you would take a moment to review. ^-^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Natsu's POV**

Running late to school, as usual. Not that it matters, really. Most of the teachers love me anyway.

When I finally made it to school, I noticed a familiar blonde haired girl talking to Levy.

Before I could run up to them, blondie waved goodbye to Levy.

She walked away too fast, I couldn't catch up. So I decided to ask Levy about her.

"Hey Levy." I grinned at her.

"'Morning, Natsu." she smiled, "What do you need?"

"Why would I need anything?" I asked, laughing nervously.

"Because I'm pretty sure you're going to ask about my friend." She said, smirking. "I should tell you now, she wants to stay as far away as possible from you."

"What? She doesn't even know me!" I shouted.

"Yeah, but she saw you staring at her on Friday." Levy explained. "She said that you looked like you were about attack and rape her."

Is that really how I come off?

"Why would I ever do something like that?"

Levy stared at me with a look of disbelief on her eyes. "Anyway I told her about you, she said I'm not allowed to introduce you to her. So don't bother asking me for help."

Levy said, waving, as she started walking to her class.

"Can you at least tell me her name?" I called.

"Her name's Lucy!"

Lucy, huh?

After first period, I figured might as well look for her. Levy won't introduce her to me, but she never said I wasn't allowed to meet her.

During all my breaks, I tried looking for blondie. Couldn't find her. She wasn't in any of my classes either.

After school, I decided to check the library. She might be there, after all I saw her carrying a bunch of books the first time I saw her. Maybe she's like a bookworm or something.

Luck was finally on my side when I saw blondie walking out of the library, holding twice the amount of books she had last time.

I ran up to her and tried grabbing some of the books out of her arms. "Need some help with that?"

"No, thank you." She replied, pulling the books closer to her and walking in the opposite direction.

Then she tripped.

I got to my knees and helped her pick all of them up. She promptly took them from me, muttering a quick thank you, and continuing on her way.

"Hey, blondie, wait!" I called, jogging up next to her.

"What do you want?" She asked, not bothering to stop or look at me. "And my name is not 'blondie'."

"Alright, fine. Lucy."

"How do you know my name?" She asked, finally looking at me.

"Levy told me." I said, grinning. Lucy seemed to only frown more than she already was.

"What do you want?" she asked again.

"Well, I was wondering, if you wanted to hang out sometime."

Lucy stared at for a moment before bluntly saying, "No."

Lucy's pace sped up a bit, as if she was desperately trying to get away from me. And she probably was. I stopped walking, confused. No girl has EVER rejected me before. "Wait, why not?"

Lucy turned around and started walking backwards, "You're in a band, aren't you? Go ask out one of your fans. I don't have time for this."

She turned back around and left me standing there.

Dumbfounded, I stood there watching her go until she was out of sight.

.:oOo:. .:oOo:. .:oOo:.

"What wrong with him?" Gray asked as he entered my room. The four of us were planning on writing a new song together.

"He's in shock." Loke said casually.

"Why?"

"Because blondie turned him down." Gajeel answered, playing with his base.

"Dumbass, wake up." Gray said, picking up my water bottle and slashing it all over me.

"WHAT THE HELL,GRAY?!" I yelled.

"We have a song to write." he said, nonchalantly.

"You didn't need to dump water on me!"

"Whatever, lets just come up with a stupid song."

"I don't feel like it." I pouted.

"This was your idea!"

"Hey, he's learning what rejection feels like. Leave him to suffer for a while. It's kinda fun to watch him mope around like this." Loke said, smirking.

"I'm right here, I can hear everything you're saying." I said, giving Loke a murderous look.

"I know." he said, with that smirk still covering his face.

"Can we just get this over and done with? I have things to do." Gray said. "What do you guys want to write about?"

"Rejection, sadness, de-"

"Any other ideas?" Gray cut in.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day I decided I would simply give up on Lucy. I mean she's just a girl, right? There are plenty of other girls out there, who are actually interested in me. Just because Lucy's hot doesn't mean she's interesting or anything. After seeing her with all damn books, I know she's just some nerdy bookworm with great looks. I'll just have to go out with some other hot girl to get her off my mind.

After school, I went over to some random girl that I remember seeing quite a few times during Fairy Tail's little concerts on Fridays. She eagerly accepted my invite, and proceeded to hug me so tight, it felt like she was about to break every bone in my body.

I took her out to some restaurant that the guys and I usually go to when we're bored. The place is pretty nice and casual. I'm pretty sure I've taken some other girls here.

Throughout the date, the girl in front of me kept rambling on and on to the point where I gave up trying to talk and stopped bothering to try and listen to what she was saying. I used my arm to keep my head up while I mindlessly stared at the girl whose name I still hadn't bothered to learn. My mind started to drift away while I was eating. Somehow, I ended up thinking about Lucy again. I specifically went on this stupid date just to get the fact that she rejected me, yet she wouldn't get out of my mind.

My eyes began to roam around the room. I noticed a familiar blonde haired girl. It was Lucy. She was sitting at a table with a few other girls that I immediately recognized. Sitting beside her was Levy and Mirajane. Across from her sat Juvia, Erza, Cana, and my younger sister, Wendy. They were quite loudly laughing and chatting. I debated whether or not I should go sit down and talk with them.

"Um, Natsu? Helloooo?" The girl in front of me was waving her hand in my face, trying to grab my attention.

I lazily looked at her for a moment before saying, "Yeah?"

"Is something wrong?" She asked, obviously confused. I shook my head and grabbed the check. I immediately pulled out my wallet and placed the exact amount of money due.

"See ya." I said, in a bored tone, looking over at Lucy and the other girls. I didn't bother getting up. She glared at me for a moment before marching her way out. I relaxed in my seat; at least that annoying girl was gone. I continued to blankly stare at Lucy.

I was so focused on Lucy that I didn't even notice Erza heading this way until she pulled me by the arm and dragged me to her table. She pushed me into the empty seat between to Mira and Wendy. The girls stared at me patiently, waiting for me to speak up first.

"Um, hey." I said nonchalantly, while grabbing some food off of Wendy's plate.

"Hey." They all said in unison.

"What are you doing here?" Cana asked.

"Date." I answered.

"You were alone." Levy said in disbelief.

"Yeah, she left after I paid the check."

"Why didn't you take her home?" Mira asked.

"Didn't feel like it." Right when I answered, Erza got up from her seat, and slapped the back of my head. "OW! What was that for?!"

"What kind of idiot doesn't take a girl home after a date?!" Erza yelled.

I didn't answer. I looked over at Lucy. She was glaring at me. She definitely hated me now. Yet I still don't know why it even matters. It's not like I _like_ her or anything. We're not even friends. I barely know her. All I did was ask her out.

"So… What were you guys talking about before Erza dragged me here?" I asked, still helping myself to Wendy's food. She never really cared if I ate her food anyway; she was rarely able to finish her food at restaurants.

"You." Juvia replied, watching me eat, she was looking slightly disgusted. I didn't really care; lots of girls do that whenever they see me eat.

"What about me?"

"We were talking about how you staring at Lucy and drooling." Erza stated.

"I was NOT DROOLING!" I shouted, with food in my mouth.

"Yeah, you were. Erza wanted to slap you so you would wake up." Levy explained. "Just be glad we convinced her not to."

I felt a shiver down my back, remembering all the times Erza abused me when we were kids. It was hell just having to hang out with her. Jellal always forced me to play with her because he liked her and didn't want to go by himself.

"Why didn't you go home after your date left?" Lucy spoke up for the first since I sat here. Her voice was clear and you could easily tell she wasn't happy. Probably because I'm here.

I wasn't sure how to answer that. Why _did _I stay here? There's no reason for me to be here. My stupid date left quite a while ago.

"I—"

"He probably wanted to stare at you for a bit, Lucy. He's obviously interested. Why don't you go on a little date with him?" Mira cut me off. I was a kind of shocked at what she was saying.

I turned over to Lucy, waiting for her response. What's she going to say? She's gonna refuse again. I just know it.

"I don't have time for a relationship." And there it is. There hasn't been a girl to ever reject me. And yet, sitting right across from me is a girl who has rejected me twice and didn't give a shit about it. She's never going to go out with me. That simple thought only made me more depressed than I already was. That still confused me. I shouldn't care. I've been telling myself this all day. It doesn't matter.

Well unless, I'm starting to like her…


	4. Chapter 4

Natsu's POV

The next day, I decided I would just talk to Lucy. She's not gonna agree to go out with me, but that doesn't mean I can't try talking to her... Right?

When it was lunch time, I went straight the library. She's always reading so she's bound to be there. And probably with Levy.

I found her sitting, alone, on the ground leaning against a bookshelf, focused on the thick book in her arms. Lucy didn't even notice me sit down beside to her, let alone walking towards her. I sat there and stared at her a bit. Her expression changing as flipped through the pages. God, I sound like a stalker. Nevertheless, I continued to watch.

"What do you want?" Lucy asked, not even bothering to look up from her book.

"Nothing really."

"I'm not going out with you. Don't even bother trying to ask." That was kind of harsh. But I wasn't leaving now.

"I wasn't going to. I just wanted to talk to you for a bit." I said casually.

She is probably going to ask me to leave her alone.

To my surprise, she closed her book and turned her attention to me.

Squinting her eyes with suspicion, she asked, "What do you want to talk to me about?"

"What's your favorite food?" ... What a stupid question. Is that really the best I could think of?

"Um, pasta? I guess." Lucy responded, eyebrows arched in confusion. Even she thought it was stupid.

"Favorite color?" And here's another stupid question.

"Pink." ... Of course...

"Favorite book?" Wow. I'm on a roll with these dumbass questions, aren't I?

She looked up, probably thinking. Then answered, "I don't have a favorite book."

"Why not?" And finally a sensible question... Sort of... Not really... I really am an idiot.

"Because I like every book I've read. They'll all different. Some may be similar but they always have different perspectives on viewing situations. Keeps me more open-minded."

"Then why do you seem so close-minded whenever I try to ask you out?" Oh God... Why did I have to blurt that out?!

"Um, I have to go. Bye." She muttered before dashing out of the library.

Forget idiot, I'm an asshole. There goes my only chance at trying to be friends with her...

**No, no, no Natsu. I'M the asshole for not updating for like four months. I really am sorry. I was super busy with school and then I got sick and then I got better and then sick again and then I got dropped off at my grandparents place where there is no computer that I could use and blah blah blah. I don't think you wanna hear any more excuses. **

**Anyway I'm BACK and BETTER than ever! ... Not really... **

**I'm still at my grandparents place soooo still no computer. I'm on my phone so there's probably a LOT of errors in here. And sorry for the super short chapter too. **

**I'll have another chapter with Lucy's POV either later tonight or tomorrow night. I make no promises. :P But I'll try and get done as fast as I can! **

**I hope you still enjoyed this... **

**Now I'm gonna go crawl into the corner and hope I get a few reviews...**

**Bye bye :D**


	5. author's note :(

**Kill me! Please! D:**

**Okay, I am very, very, very frustrated right now. Most of you probably already know that I split Natsu's and Lucy's POV's yesterday. (I went through a lot of shit trying to do this D: ) While I was reading through them, I realized they made absolutely without each other... And some people might not bother reading Lucy's POV. **

**Soooo... I was thinking maybe I should rewrite everything into third person point of view so I can keep the story together? (This was what I was originally going to do before a got a request to add Lucy's POV.) **

**Anyone think this is a good idea? Bad idea? Have a better idea? Someone help me!**

**... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Just made a Poll, please vote so I know what you guys want me to do. It's on my profile :) I'll close it in a few days. Then I will continue writing. :D**


End file.
